


angeli et daemones

by netlenya



Category: UP10TION
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlenya/pseuds/netlenya
Summary: кто придумал, что ангелы и демоны должны сидеть у вас на плечах и что-то шептать в уши?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao, Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Kudos: 1





	angeli et daemones

— Чёрт, — взвывает Хванхи, глядя на время. — Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — повторяет он, пытаясь выпутаться из одеяла, чуть не падая с кровати.

Ушин дёргает хвостом и сладко потягивается, реагируя на зов. Утро начинается хорошо, а день обещает быть интересным.

Юный чёрт отправляется на кухню за кофе, попутно оглядывая квартиру и подправляя некоторые детали. Для большего веселья. Хванхи и сам устроил себе много ловушек, которые очень мешают собраться в случае несработавшего будильника. Все носки его лежат в ящике в дичайшем беспорядке. Вымокшие вчера кеды так и не просохли. Конспекты валяются в разных углах квартирки. Но всё это мелочи. Самой большой подставой самому себе был рюкзак, радостно запущенный из коридора. Вот только Хван тогда не заметил открытый стратегически-важный карман. Поэтому мелочь на проезд, ключи и студенческий валяются в самых неожиданных местах и без того неубранной комнаты.

Пока в джезве творится магия, а Хванхи пытается настроить воду в душе, ох уж этот смеситель, Ушин отправляется в спальню, будить последнее действующее лицо.

— Просыпайся, ангелок, — шепчет чёрт, практически касаясь губами чужого уха.

В ответ на это спящий начинается шевелиться и тянется, будто желая обнять того, кто его разбудил. Но услышав тихий смешок, резко открывает глаза и чуть не падает с кровати, прикрываясь одеялом и крыльями.

— Сяо, ты страшный, когда спишь, — выдаёт Ушин, довольно скалясь и пытаясь провести кончиком хвоста по ключицам парня напротив.

— Что не мешает тебе мной любоваться, — бурчат в ответ. — И убери ты от меня эту штуку, — добавляет ангел, отмахиваясь от хвоста.

— Посмею напомнить, что эта, как ты выразился, «штука», — Ушин очень похоже передразнивает Сяо, — частенько доставляет тебе удовольствие.

— Зачем ты меня разбудил? — старается перевести тему ангел, прикрывая покрасневшее лицо крыльями. — Меня ещё не звали.

— Потому что страдать должны все, — смеётся чёрт, вскакивая с кровати и стягивая одеяло с Сяо. — Там кофе уже готов, а Хванхи почти смог собраться. Так что вставай быстрее.

Всю дорогу до остановки Сяо бубнит что-то себе под нос, раздражённый своим бессилием, Хванхи постоянно смотрит на время, прикидывая шансы успеть на ближайший автобус, а Ушин в предвкушении водит хвостом из стороны в сторону, зная, что веселье только начинается.

Естественно Хванхи на автобус не успевает. Он бежит, машет руками водителю, но двери всё равно закрываются прямо у него перед носом, а транспорт отъезжает так резко, что парень лишь чудом не падает на проезжую часть. Чудо, он же личный ангел Хванхи, может лишь выругаться на это происшествие, пока чёрт довольно улыбается.

Следующий подошедший автобус оказывается забит до отказа, но у Хванхи уже не остаётся выбора, поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, он бросается в людскую пучину. Через пару остановок он даже умудряется прибиться в угол, где его почти не трогаются, а рядом на возвышающемся сидении сидит одногруппник. Что придаёт сил, ведь вдвоем опаздывать не так страшно.

Сяо решает, что не хочет находиться в этой консервной банке, и едет на крыше, а Ушин болтается на поручнях около своего подопечного, поэтому тоже замечает знакомого.

— Привет, Вэй. Ты чего один? — здоровается парень с другим чёртом, расположившимся в ногах одногруппника Хвана.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — следует ответ. — Можно сказать, что у Кюджина сегодня выходной.

— Звучит немного угрожающе, — хмыкает Ушин, перебираясь на поручень ближе к собеседнику. — Я смотрю, ты устроил своему прям райскую поездку?

— У нас разные подходы, и ты это знаешь, — Вэй откидывается спиной на колени подопечного, чтобы лучше видеть Ушина. — Ты предпочитаешь творить пакости, чтобы мысли парня метались, и ему было не до света, но при этом тебя больше интересует реакция отнюдь не Хванхи. А вот я создаю те условия, в которых Сонюль сам выпускает свою темную сторону, и дает мне все шансы быть с ним.

— Мы оба далеки от образцово-показательных работников. И оба интересуемся чем-то не тем.

Продолжить диалог парни не могут, потому что автобус резко тормозит, и Ушину приходится подхватить Хванхи хвостом, чтобы тот не повалился в толпу. Сквозь потолок заглядывает Сяо, проверяя целостность подопечного. После чего начинает бурчать на чёрта, что его методы слишком грубые, и что идея материализовать собаку посреди дороги — отвратительна. Вэй тихо смеётся, всё так же сидя в ногах Сонюля и слушая возмущенного Ушина, доказывающего, что он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Всё ещё препираясь они добираются до аудитории Хванхи, залезают с ногами на парты в последнем ряду и замолкают, оглядываясь. Мало кто из ангелов и демонов ходят со своими подопечными постоянно. Многие появляются рядом, только в минуты раздумий людей. Кто-то, как Вэй, всегда рядом, но больше не из-за влияния, а из-за симпатии или каких-то своих соображений.

Не найдя своих знакомых, Ушин с Сяо сидят, обсуждая методы преподавания лектора. Чёрт даже отвлекся от мыслей о том, как можно повлиять на сегодняшний день Хванхи, потому что Сяо не отмахивается от его хвоста, блуждающего по шее и ключицам. Ушин безбожно залипает, ангел с увлечением сравнивает образовательные методы разных эпох, а Хванхи спокойно учится и общается с друзьями, радуясь, что ужасы утра подошли к концу.

Под конец лекции ангел пришёл в себя и, шлёпнув чёрта по хвосту, пытается повторить свою утреннюю фразу про «штуку» и «убери от меня». Увидев же ехидно вздёрнутую бровь Ушина, Сяо надувает губы, слегка краснеет и просто сваливает в окно. Чёрт успевает только увидеть раскрывшиеся белоснежные крылья, как звенит звонок на обеденный перерыв.

Весь утренний приятный настрой Ушина улетучивается. День может и его, вот только такое поведение ангела его совершенно не устраивает. Вспомнив разговор с Вэем в автобусе, чёрт идёт в разнос, создавая Хванхи массу неприятностей и паршивых воспоминаний.

Начиная с этого самого обеденного перерыва Хванхи успевает перевернуть на себя поднос с едой, опоздать на подработку, опрокинуть кофе на милую посетительницу, получить нагоняй от шефа даже не за это, а просто так. Перерывы между происшествиями были достаточной продолжительности, чтобы у Хвана имелась возможность передохнуть, но и чтобы каждый последующий промах бил ещё сильнее по настрою. Крайней для него точкой становится дождь, настигнувший его по пути домой.

— Боже, да за что мне такой день, — восклицает Хванхи, пиная валяющуюся на асфальте банку. Промахиваясь, естественно.

Ушин топает рядом, думая о том, где пропадает Сяо. И что это вообще такое было. Они вместе далеко не первый день, но подобное поведение всё равно вызывает недоумение.

Ангел присоединяется к ним у подъезда. С опаской поглядывая на Ушина, он хочет было подняться по лестнице, но ему не позволяют. Как только двери лифта открываются, чёрт вталкивает Сяо в кабину, припечатывая его к стене.

— Я даже объяснений твоих слушать не собираюсь, — практически рычит Ушин, кусая объект раздражения за такую любимую нижнюю губу.

Свет тускнеет, а сам лифт начинает дрожать. Хванхи причитает, что только в лифте ему застрять не хватало. А в это время за его спиной невидимые его личные ангел и демон целуются так, будто от их страсти зависит, доедет ли вообще Хван до своего этажа.

Ушин запускает руку в волосы Сяо, крепко прихватывая их и заставляя подчиняться. Ещё раз кусая уже припухшую губу, он ловит первый тихий стон, углубляя поцелуй и вжимаясь в тело напротив. Ангел цепляется за его плечи так, будто не он совсем недавно пытался сбежать. Ушин начинает хвостом поглаживать внутреннюю сторону бедра Сяо, ловя дрожь и жар его тела. Тут лифт останавливается, двери открываются, выпуская Хванхи. Чёрт разрывает поцелуй, глядя на красные губы напротив, а потом, ухмыльнувшись убирает и хвост, чем вызывает недовольный вздох у Сяо.

— Ты же сегодня несколько раз просил меня убрать эту «штуку», с чего столько грусти? — ехидно тянет Ушин, пятясь из лифта.

— Ненавижу тебя, — шепчет Сяо, притягивая чёрта обратно к себе.

И вот Хванхи ещё только вставляет ключ в замок, а Ушин вжимает такое желанное тело ангела в матрас. Его руки гладят и трогают везде, а хвост помогает в более конкретных областях, заставляя Сяо стонать и выгибаться. Ушин целует, Ушин кусает. Ушин делает все так, как Сяо нравится. Так, что ангел стонет, теряется и нуждается именно в этом чёртовом Ушине. Именно в этих руках, этих губах, этих чутка косящих глазах. А как он нуждается в этом хвосте, любое прикосновение которого вызывает в нём бурю чувств и эмоций. Это неправильно, они не для этого в этом мире, но каждое движение чёрта освобождает от этих мыслей, а желание дарить удовольствие пересиливает все правила и уставы.

— Ты в курсе, что иногда похож на истеричную бабу? — спрашивает Ушин, целуя прижимающегося к нему Сяо в плечо.

— А ты в курсе, что это сексизм? — бурчит ангел в ответ, выпячивая заметно припухшую губу. - А ещё я тебя ненавижу.

— Естественно, его придумали мои коллеги. А меня ты ненавидишь так же как и мой хвост, — Ушин с улыбкой наблюдает, как краснеющий Сяо пытается спрятаться под одеяло.

— Хванхи, кажется, уснул на диване.

— Это ненадолго, — хмыкает чёрт.

— Почему? — Сяо даже выглядывает из-под защиты ткани.

— Да он там на днях кнопки рассыпал, — смеётся Ушин, глядя в полные ужаса глаза ангела. — Так что завтра снова мой день.


End file.
